Get A Room
by kayla-thebored
Summary: People making out in public sometimes makes us sick, but when Percy and Annabeth do it, it's just plain adorable, but they still need their privacy. Short instances where Percy and Annabeth definitely need to get a room. 6 Chapters PercyXAnnabeth (Disclaimer: I don't own the story or picture)
1. Distractions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and any other characters of Rick Riordan's book.**

**Annabeth P.o.V:**

_Clang! _Bronze to bronze, our swords clash against each other and our deep breaths echoing the others. Sweat trickles down his brow as well as my neck. We stare in each other's eyes, eyebrows knit together in concentration, never wavering. I swing my sword to his left, he blocks. He slashes at me diagonally, I parry. I hear nothing but our swords clash against each other and on our armour in the empty arena.

Our deep breaths are matched as we separate, eyeing each other. His stare is focused, determined. I'm not going to blink first. I raise my blade and slash at him, only to be blocked. I twist and bend my knees, using the hilt of my sword to his right thigh. He doesn't even flinch. I curse. He swings at me and I roll out the way. I spring to my feet, waiting for his next blow. It comes from my left. I block it yet again, and our deadly dance begins again.

The exhaustion is slowly creeping at me. We've been fighting for probably nearly an hour, and even if I have fought in battles longer, that doesn't mean I don't get tired. My blade feels numb in my overused hands and I am soaked in sweat. My energy is draining every time I take and give a blow, yet I know he can do this for hours more. I curse, yet again, at his invincibility.

As though he senses my fatigue, his attacks sharpen, bringing more force. By now, I can only block his attacks. I groan inwardly. Think of a plan. You can't let him beat you. I gather my thoughts whilst hindering his blows. I try my best options.

Out strengthening him is surely out of my options, seeing as his attacks are getting stronger, while I only block. Speed and agility might work, but I can't keep rolling and sliding from one side to the other to avoid him, and it will also drain more of my energy. I sigh. I can outwit him into doing something, but what? I can also distract him. A thought comes to mind. As I keep fighting him off, a smirk appears on my face. His determined eyes see my smirk and he raises an eyebrow, while still throwing slashes and jabs.

My plan is set; all I need to do is start it. After I block a cut going to my left shoulder, I crouch down and slash at his legs. As expected, he jumps up, and in that moment, I sidestep him, turning and landing behind him. He turns quickly as I spring to my feet. He raises his arm for yet another attack. I block it and grab the collar of his shirt. He is taken aback as I pull him towards me, almost stumbling from the unexpected step he has now taken, and smash my lips to his.

I see his eyes close before I close mine. I hear the clang of his sword as it hits the ground. A satisfied smile forms on my lips, against his. I feel his arm encircle my waist, as I wrap one arm around his neck, my other hand resting on his arm, still holding my sword.

He pulls away and grins at me, sea-green eyes twinkling. "Not fair, you played dirty."

I smirk at him "It's called a distraction." I tell him. I twist and escape from his arms, pointing the tip of my sword to his throat. "And no one said anything about playing fair."

He smirks and pushes away the blade with a fingertip. I smile at him as he pulls me into another kiss. This time I also let go of my sword and let it drop to the ground, wrapping both arms around his neck. His arms resume their previous position around my waist.

"Ugh!" We jump apart as we hear the groan.

We turn to our left and see Clarisse frowning at us with a disgusted look on her face. Behind her, a group of new campers – which consist of 12 to 14 year olds – stand behind her, giggling and blushing. Percy and I both blush.

Clarisse rolls her eyes "Seriously, stop making out in the middle of the arena and get a room. I need to train these newbies." She grunts as stalk past us.

Percy and I look at each other as the kids walk past us, barely containing our laughs.

* * *

**Firstly, I apologize if the characters in this story are a little OOC. I haven't been able to write a lot of Percy Jackson characters have read a lot of other books that kind of influenced the way I write my stories and characters. So, sorry.**

**Secondly, I don't own the cover photo of this story also.**

**Thridly, I am so sorry to all of my readers who have been expecting updates on my stories. I have been very busy this past year and could not update. I do however have made plans for my story "High School for Annabeth Chase" so, don't worry folks, You are going to hear from it soon. I don't know how soon but soon. So yeah, I deeply apologize.**

**Forth, please review! Also do all the other good stuff to this story like favorite or follow it. Please tell me if my characters are OOC or tell me if I can improve my writing. **

**Thank You! **

**- Kayla_thebored**


	2. Number Two Pencils

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other characters in Rick Riordan's books.**

**Percy P.o.V:**

I shove my hands in my pockets as I exit my apartment building, the chili air of late October blowing softly against me. Tonight, I decided to pay Annabeth a visit up on Olympus. We haven't seen each other in person for almost a week now because of our clashing schedules. We haven't been able to hangout after school since, first I'm always swamped with homework and swimming practice, and second, she's always up in Olympus now, designing and rebuilding Olympus and whatnot. The closest we've gotten to hanging out was talking via IM, which still isn't the same.

Luckily tonight, I only had a few homework assignments and finished them early and swimming practice was also cancelled by coach. I continue to walk block after block without even second guessing where I'm walking. I know New York like the back of my hand. As I continue to walk, the Empire state building is closer than before, and also, the sun has completely set now. I look at my watch and see that it's a quarter after seven; it's been twenty minutes since I left.

I walk faster, not wanting to miss my chance at seeing her. I stop on a traffic light, two blocks away from the building. I wait for the red hand to turn into the green go signal, along with the other busy people of New York, both tourists and citizens. I sigh as my ADHD starts kicking in. Just turn green already. I look at the shop next to me and see that it's a flower shop.

I consider buying some for Annabeth as I gaze at the different kinds and colours of flowers displayed on the window shop. I wonder which one she'd like though, she never told me what her favourite flower was. I think I should be a better boyfriend and ask her. What should I buy her? As I think, I see at the corner of my eye a small bookstore, just across the street. I smile. I know what to get her.

The signal turns into the walking green man and I quickly cross the street and enter the small bookstore. I walk around the store, hoping to find what I need. I spot the things I need at the very far right wall. I grin and grab three boxes.

After paying, I walk quickly towards the mighty Empire State building. I pass through crowds of tourists, waiting to get in and squeeze inside, plastic bag in hand. The guy behind the tall desk is sitting lazily as he watches tourists, walk by and shuffle around the building, excited to reach the top.

I stop in front of the desk and wait for him to turn. He looks at me and he smiles.

"Perseus! What might you be doing here?" he asks with a small grin. I've visited a lot.

"Just visiting." I tell him. I've tried to get him to call me Percy instead of Perseus, but he won't budge.

"Ah, of course." He reaches in his jacket and hands me the golden card "Here you go."

"Thanks" I toss him a golden drachma and grab the key. I quickly enter an empty elevator, which wasn't easy to find, and insert the key in. The button for the 600th floor appears. I push it and wait as old elevator music plays inside the lift. I frown. They still haven't changed the elevator music like everyone asked them to. I lightly tap my foot as I wait for the ding of the elevator, one hand in my pocket, the other holding Annabeth's gift.

I smile as I hear the ding of the elevator. I walk out of the lift and through the bridge overlooking the shining Big Apple below. I push through the gates of Olympus and enter. The inside of Olympus is bustling with activity. People are up and about cleaning leftover pillars they haven't gone through yet, carrying column rocks here and there, running from left to right with errands. They're all working hard to rebuild Olympus. At the Olympian plaza, which wasn't trashed as much like a few other parts of Olympus, I see the nine muses singing encouragement into the hard working people of Olympus. Their song lifts my mood immediately.

I walk through the crowd, carefully avoiding people carrying big supplies needed to rebuild. I walk towards the left wing of the throne room, where they issued an office for Annabeth to work quietly in. All the supplies she will need to rebuild and design will be there.

I knock lightly on the door as I reach her mini office. I hear nothing at first, but just as I'm about to knock again, I hear shuffling inside. She looks irritated at first for being disrupted, but her frown turns into a smile when she sees me.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" she asks as she opens the door wider.

I smile at her "Well, I finished homework early and swimming practice was cancelled so I thought I might visit you." I tell her "Are you busy?"

She shakes her head "Not really, I was just finishing sketching Lady Artemis' statue for her shrine."

"Oh" was all I could say

She smiles "Walk with me?" she asks and I nod.

We walk through the activity around as she leads the way. We talk about school and camp and I ask her about Olympus so far. She replies enthusiastically. We walk for a few minutes as we talk and catch up about the previous week we've spent apart. I thought we were just walking around when she stops in front of an unfinished shrine.

"This is Aphrodite's shrine." She tells me. In the middle of the shrine is an unfinished statue of Aphrodite made of marble. The artists have only carved and shaped half of the block of white marble. "I just finished sketching it three days ago." She smiles with pride.

"They work fast." I note "And it looks great! I'm sure it'll look better when it's done." I say

She smiles at me "Thanks Percy."

I suddenly remember the bag in my hands. "I got you something." I say as I raise the bag to eye level.

She eyes me with a hint of a smile "What?" I ask

She shakes her head and smiles "Nothing. What's in it?" she asks as I hand her the bag.

She reaches into the bag and pulls out the three boxes of number two pencils I bought. She looks up at me with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

I shrug "I thought you might need more, since you draw and throw away a hundred sketches a day."

She smiles yet again "Thank you, I appreciate it." She steps toward me and gives me a small kiss.

When she tries to pull away I wrap my arms around her waist, hugging her. She smiles against my lips and wraps her arms around my neck, pencils still in hand. I haven't been able to kiss her in five days so I'm savouring each second.

I honestly would've stayed in that position for a few more minutes, but we were interrupted by a loud grunt and an even louder and ear-piercing squeal. Annabeth and I jump from each other, covering our ears as we wait for the squeal – the signal of Aphrodite's arrival – end. When we couldn't hear it anymore, we reluctantly let go of our ears.

Aphrodite is smiling at us, a hand on her cheek. "I knew coming to my shrine today would be a good idea!" she says with a blinding smile and turns on her heels, humming to herself. Ares watches her as she goes. He rolls his eyes at us.

"Get a room next time, Punk. I don't want my ears to explode." He sneers

"Why? You don't." I state with a smirk

He glares at me, his fiery eyes glowing bright red behind his sunglasses. He opens his mouth to speak, but Annabeth speaks first.

"Thank you, Lord Ares. We'll be more careful next time." She says

Ares grunts at her and turns to follow Aphrodite.

Annabeth looks pointedly at me.

I shrug "What?"

She rolls her eyes and walks back to the direction we came from, muttering "Seaweed brain" as she goes. I smile and follow suit.

* * *

**Het guys! I'm really glad you guys liked the first chapter! I was shocked when I woke up the next morning and had 65 new e-mails about this story alone! So thank you guys, I appreciate it!**

**Also, just so you guys know, all 5 chapters are written and ready to go. I'm just waiting to update to build the excitement of each moments in each chapter. Evil huh? Well, maybe if you guys review, I'll update faster. (*nudge**wink*) No? Okay.**

**Anyway, I hoped that this chapter was satisfying and if it is please review and tell me how and why it satisfied you! Woohoo!**

**So yeah, that's it I guess. Just review, follow and favorite! Until next time!**

**Thank You!**

**-Kayla-thebored**


	3. Told Ya

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other characters of Rick Riordan's books.**

**Annabeth P.o.V:**

I am sitting down on a bench right outside my cabin. I've recently started a new book, _The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. _Of course this one has been translated to Ancient Greek. I've been planning on reading this for a while but I haven't had the time since I've been rebuilding and redesigning Olympus. I love my job, too bad I can't put it on my resume for later years. Anyway, I've only sat down for ten minutes and am now on chapter two of the book.

"…_This is a valley of ashes-a fantastic farm where ashes grow like wheat into ridges and hills and grotesque gardens; where ashes take the forms of houses and chimneys and rising smoke and, finally, with a transcendent effort, of men who move dimly and already crumbling through the powdery air. Occasionally a line of grey cars crawls along an invisible track, gives out a ghastly creak, and comes to rest, and immediately the ash-grey men swarm up with leaden spades and stir up an impenetrable cloud, which screens their obscure operations from your sight…"_

"Whatcha reading?"

I look up from my book, slightly irritated at the person who disrupted my reading. My irritation vanishes when I see the sparkling sea-green eyes and untameable jet black hair of Percy, who is smiling down at me.

I hold up the book to let him see. "The Great Gatsby" I tell him.

He sits down next to me and nods "I think I've heard of that before." He says

"Well, you will soon, you're going to read it for your junior year English class. At least, I am." I tell him

We're still sophomores but I know that reading this book was an assignment when I escalate into a junior, so it doesn't hurt to be ahead. Also, I've read every other book my teachers assigned and my future teachers will assign to me.

Percy frowns and scrunches his eyebrows. "That means I have to read?" he asks

I laugh "Yes, seaweed brain, that means you have to read."

He pouts at me "Can't you just tell me how the story goes? Like the main point of it? I don't need to read a whole book to know what the story is about." He states

I roll my eyes and continue reading "Percy, you really need to read your assigned books. I've been telling you the main idea and points of all of the books you need to write an essay about, and I've been helping you do those essays as well."

"Please wise girl? I know you've always helped me and you have no idea how that increased my grades, so why stop helping now? Aren't you going to feel bad?" He asks in a whiny voice.

I sigh and lower my book, looking at him. He's still pouting that adorable pout. I roll my eyes at myself.

"Fine!" I tell him and he smiles at me. "But, it's not even going to be until next year!" I exclaim

"Yeah, but now I can hold on to the promise." He smirks

"You know, I think you're only using me as your personal tutor, who does most of the work for you." I tease.

He grins "Well, that's part of the reason." He tells me

I raise an eyebrow. "There are other reasons?" I say, feigning surprise.

He smiles at me "Yep, I'm also dating you because of this." He leans in and captures my lips in his.

I smile against his lips as I touch one of his cheeks. In between our kiss, I pull away slightly just to murmur "I can live with that." He smiles against my lips as he deepens our kiss, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer against him, sliding me on the bench. I hear light footsteps stop beside us and I open one eye to see Connor smirking at us.

"Get a room you guys, you're scaring the younger campers away." He smirks at us, teasing.

I try to pull away to give a retort but Percy keeps me in place, waving his hand at Connor, shooing him away. "Go away Connor." He murmurs against my lips.

Connor smirks and shrugs "Alright." He then turns and walk away.

We resume kissing, but moments later, someone stands in front of us, his shadow covering us from the sun. Percy groans "I told you to go away, Connor" he mumbles.

We hear the person clear his throat. "Percy, Annabeth." Chiron's voice makes us separate.

"Chiron!" I exclaim

Percy has the back of his hand to his lips. He clears his throat. I'm pretty sure both of our faces are tomato red. We both look up at Chiron with embarrassment. Chiron's gaze is calm but there is a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. Nice to know he finds our embarrassment amusing.

"Percy, Annabeth, I understand that as teen agers you have urges and… cravings." He states and our faces turn redder. "But, I would suggest that you do it somewhere more private. Younger campers are slightly disturbed or embarrassed by your public show of affection to each other." I close my eyes, hoping this would just end.

"I, of course, find nothing about this to be wrong." He states, his eyes burning with amusement "I understand your hormone—"

"Okay!" I interrupt "Thank you, Chiron, for letting us know." I tell him and he smiles down at us "We promise to be more careful." I promise him.

He nods down at us "Very well. I shall attend to my archery lesson then." He starts to gallop away, but then turns "Oh and Percy, Annabeth. Don't do it in a cabin, alone. I don't want the harpies to eat the hero and heroine of Olympus." With that, he gallops away.

I sag with relief on the bench. I look at Percy and see his ears are red. I'm sure mine is as well.

"Cravings?" he asks me.

Our faces are returning their previous colour when Connor stops in front of us, grinning from ear to ear, a video camera in his hands.

"Told you to go get a room."

Percy and I glare at him with intensity. His smile falters a bit and he bolts into a run. Our gazes follow him until he disappears from our sight. I roll my eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys! Wazzup! Okay, first, you guys don't know how happy I am for receiving more than 30 reviews for just two chapters! So, I'm really glad! Thank you guys! You're the best!**

**Secondly, because of your support for this story, I have decided to not be evil and just update everyday since all five chapters of this story is done and ready to go! Aren't I so generous! **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite! It would make my day! Thanks guys! See you until the next update!**

**Thank You!**

**-Kayla-thebored**


	4. Who's On Top?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other characters of Rick Riordan's books.**

**Annabeth P.o.V**

I use the back of my hand to block the glare of the sun. I relax as the wind softly blows, making the grass around me dance. The grass I'm lying down on tickles me as I turn to look at Percy, lying right beside me. I can hear the gurgle of the ball of water floating in between his hands. He's been practicing controlling his powers.

He and I decided to spend the day out by the lake to relax. It's been a while since we've done this due to school and other things, so this day off was a big deal to us. We've decided to just lay here and relax and maybe swim later, but I know Percy will definitely swim later.

As if sensing me looking at him, Percy turns and smiles at me. I smile back. He turns back to his water sphere and back to me.

"Watch this." He says and concentrates on the water in front of him.

Nothing happens at first, but then slowly the ball moves upward, towards the sky. When it reaches at least 5 inches into the air, it drops back to him, and shoots up higher. He continues to do this for a minute or so, making it fly higher and fall faster. Finally, it lands in his hand and he throws it at the lake, where it joins the sparkling water.

He turns to me and smiles again. I smirk. "Show off."

He smirks. We lay down together in the grass for a few minutes, nothing but silence around us. In one moment, I scoot over to him and he takes me in his arms. We lay on our shoulders as I nuzzle my head onto his chest, my arms folded in front of me and he envelopes me in a hug. I sigh with content.

"Why can't it be this peaceful every day?" he asks in a low voice.

"Maybe, because we're demigods?" I say

He chuckles "Oh yeah, I forgot that part." He hugs me tighter and kisses my forehead lightly.

"I agree though." I murmur

"Hmm?" he asks

"I wish there were more peaceful days like this one." I state.

I look up from his chest and see him looking down at me. I touch his cheek with my right hand, the other one still tucked in front of me. He closes his eyes and nuzzles my hand.

"You and me, Wise girl." He murmurs. He opens his eyes "And I know another way to make this day more relaxing." He says

"What is it?" I ask

Instead of answering, he leans his head towards mine and softly kisses me. My hand is still resting on his cheek and I rest the other one on his chest. He pulls me closer and deepens the kiss. Suddenly, he is shifting with me still in his arms. He turns around and I give small yelp as we turn. He smiles below me as I'm now on top of him, both hands on his chest. His arms are still wrapped around my waist.

I smile down at him and smack his chest playfully. He lifts his head from the ground and kisses me again. I remove my hands from his chest and wrap them around his neck. I lean down to help him and so he's resting his head on my hands. He smiles against my lips. My full weight is on him now but he doesn't seem to mind.

We would've honestly stayed in this position for twenty more minutes – we've done it before – but we are interrupted by a rather loud cough above us. I groan inwardly. We've been interrupted a lot these past few weeks. I look up and nearly jump off of Percy when I see my mother standing in front of us, looking down at us with narrowed eyes.

I quickly stand and pull Percy with me. He's confused at first but his eye bulges when he sees my mother.

"Mom!" I exclaim "What are you doing here?"

She narrows her eyes at a blushing Percy. He clears his throat "Hello, Lady Athena."

She acknowledges him with a nod and her gaze turns to me "I had something to talk to you about, but it seems that I visited at the wrong time."

I blush.

"No, it's fine, Lady Athena, I'll leave to give you guys some privacy." Percy smiles, nervously. "I'll be by the stables." He tells me and bows awkwardly to my mother.

We watch as he walks away through the trees and out of sight. I turn slowly to my mother and see that she is watching me. We look at each other for a minute as she studies me.

I break the silence "So, you wanted to talk to me?" I ask

She nods "Yes. Apollo and Hermes are bugging me, asking me about your plans for their shrines." She rolls her eyes at them "I told them that I wouldn't know your plans except for the fact that I know it will be beautiful." I blush at the praise "So, to stop them from bugging me any longer, I promised to talk to you and ask. But it seems that I went in at the wrong moment."

I blush harder "Uhm, Lord Apollo's shrine sketches are done, I only need to deliver it to Olympus tomorrow so the building can start. As for Lord Hermes' I'm halfway done. I've sketched his statue and am just about ready to draw the rest of his shrine." I tell her and she nods.

"And what of mine?" she asks

"I will work on yours right after Lord Hermes'." I tell her with a smile "I have big plans for your shrine mother, but of course, not as grand as Lord Zeus'"

She smiles warmly at me "I'm sure it will look amazing."

We smile at each other as I wait for her to speak again, but instead, she averts her eyes to where Percy had previously been.

"Are you happy with him, Annabeth?" she asks. My smile falters a little bit.

I sigh "I've told you this before mother. Yes, I am. He makes me very happy." _When he's not annoying me. _I add to myself. But, even then.

She nods "I was only making sure. And, as I've told you before as well, your happiness is my happiness."

I smile "Thank you."

She smiles back "Well, I should be heading back." I nod.

She surprises me when she steps towards me and pulls me into a light hug. I hug her back, awkwardly. When she steps away, she smiles at me.

"Be safe, Annabeth." And in a more threatening voice she adds; "And Annabeth, don't let me catch you on top of him ever again."

I blush and give a slight nod. "Goodbye, mother."

I avert my eyes as she shows her true form. When I look back, she's gone. I sigh and shake the blush from my face. I walk out of the lake and towards the stables. There, I find Percy petting Blackjack. He turns when I reach him.

"What happened?" he asks.

I shake my head "Nothing, she just wanted to talk about Olympus and its redesigning."

He nods.

"But, I need to tell you one more thing." I tell him.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "What is it?" he asks

"Next time, we _definitely _need to get a room."

* * *

Oh my god! First of all, I would like to thank all of my readers for all the love! I cannot believe that I got 50+ reviews for 3 chapters! 3! I'm so lucky to have all of you guys as my readers! Seriously though, thank you for all the support!

Secondly! I'm glad you guys like these series of one-shots! I never thought that it would get this amount of reviews! I'm feelin the love!

Thirdly! I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter! If you did please tell me how and why you liked this one, and if you didn't, tell me why. I'm open to all kinds of comments! If it makes me better, I'll take it. If it doesn't. I'll still take it. You can do all that by reviewing!

Forth! Again, thank you to all the support and love! Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following, not only this story, but me as an author and my other stories! Just keep doing that good stuff!

Ok, so that's it for today. I will be publishing the last chapter tomorrow! Also, please read my new one-shot for the hunger games! It is called "Set on Fire" So yeah.

Please follow me on** tumblr at blue-silver-ninja-panda **and follow me on** twitter at ninjapanda24**

Thank you guys so much! Until next time!

**-Kayla-thebored**


	5. Locked Doors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other characters from Rick Riordan's books.**

**P.S. Make sure to read the Author's Note below!**

**Percy P.o.V:**

After Annabeth's message two days ago - to which I couldn't agree more - we decided to be more careful. We definitely needed to get a room. People have been interrupting us way too much. First were Clarisse, then Ares and Aphrodite, after that Connor and Chiron. And worst of all, Athena. I'm lucky I didn't get blasted for putting her daughter on top of me by the lake.

After Annabeth told me how her meeting with her mother went and her threat to not see her on top of me anymore, we haven't kissed for longer than 3 seconds outside. Maybe 5 seconds, but that's it. So, with all that said Annabeth and I are now in my cabin.

We didn't go to my cabin just to make out. We were here originally because Annabeth is teaching more Ancient Greek. I don't really need it, since I understand and speak it perfectly well, but she wanted me to learn more and be advanced at it, like she is. But, eventually, I got bored, and then she got bored, and it all started with a small kiss.

So now, we're lying on my bed. I know two campers, girl and boy, can't be alone in the same cabin, but, everyone else is doing something, and we're "learning" Ancient Greek, and it's the middle of the day. Plus, we're not doing anything wrong. Okay, I'm getting really defensive about this.

But anyway, we're on my bed, _side by side_, meaning Annabeth isn't on top of me. My arms are wrapped around her waist and her hands are resting on my chest. We've been like this for a few minutes now, and it seems that Annabeth's getting tired of just lying down sideways. She wraps her hands around my neck and pulls me sideways. I don't know what she's doing until she positions herself under me, with me on top. I'm holding my weight by leaning against one of my elbows.

"I thought this wasn't allowed. Your mom is going to kill me." I say against her lips

She pulls away with a smirk "No, she told me I couldn't be on top of you, but she didn't say anything about you being in top of me."

I shake my head and smile "Your mom is going to murder me." I smile as I lean down to kiss her again. She smiles against my lips and deepens the kiss. Everything was going perfectly fine - more than fine - until;

"Oh gods!"

Annabeth sits up abruptly, pushing me out of the way which makes me fall off the bed. I spring to my feet. Who's interrupted us now?

"Nico?" Annabeth exclaims.

Sure enough, Nico is standing by the corner in all of his black clothes studded with skulls. He has his hands over his eyes.

"Ugh! I heard that you guys were making out a lot these days but I didn't want to see it!" he exclaims in a slightly disgusted slightly joking voice.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, sitting down on the bed next to Annabeth "And you can uncover your eyes now."

He peeks through his fingers first before letting his hands drop to his side. He still won't meet Annabeth's eyes. I roll my eyes when he doesn't answer.

"What do you want Nico?" I ask

"What I want is for you two to get a room!"

"We are in a room! We're in my cabin. You're the one shadow travelling into other people's rooms without knocking first!" I tell him

He smiles sheepishly "Oh yeah. But wait, how am I going to knock when I just appear out of nowhere?"

"That's not the point!"

"Ok, gods! Annabeth calm your boyfriend down."

I sigh "Why are you here?" I ask him

"Well, I _was_ going to tell you something, but it looks like I came at the wrong moment." He tells me with a smirk "I'll just come back later."

"What? You already interrupted us, might as well just get on wi—" Before I could even finish my sentence, he's already gone.

I sag on the bed. "Well he ruined everything." I murmur

Annabeth places a hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at her. She has a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't say everything." She says mischiveously

I smile. She wraps her arms around my neck again. I smile bigger as I capture her lips in mine. I pull away, for a moment.

"Wait here." I tell her. I jump to my feet and run to the door. I lock it and make sure that the windows are closed too. I run back to her and land on the bed.

"Now, no one's going to interrupt us." I tell her. She smiles as she kisses me again as we fall back onto my bed.

Oh, how wrong I was.

**The End**

* * *

**(Follow me on twitter at ninjapanda24 for updates on upcoming stories, chapters and just random stuff.**

**Follow me on tumblr at blue-silver-ninja-panda to see all the crap I look at.)**

**Hey guys! Um, first of all, I would like to thank all of my readers who reviewed and just my readers in general. You guys are great! Anyway, I know this chapter was a little short but I couldn't find a way to make it any longer than it is, so sorry for all the people who wanted it to be longer.**

**Secondly, I just wanted to say that you guys have been amazing! I have definitely felt the love you guys have given this story, so thank you! **

**Thirdly, please review! Also, favorite and follow this story, me, and my other stories!**

**Sadly folks, that's it for now, but make sure to stay tuned in because I might be publishing some new one-shots and stories. Although, I can't guarantee when I will publish them, because I've only been able to write lately because of the 10 day break I'm on, so it might get busy during school again.**

**Alright! So again, thank you!**

**-Kayla-the bored**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys! If you guys are bored and have nothing to do might I suggest going on youtube and checking out theDOMINICshow with d-trix and also check out laurenfrodie's videos. These people are hilarious. Some of you might have already heard about them because Lauren won the season 7 of so you think you can dance and D-trix was in abdc with quest crew! They also are friends with Ryan Higa!**

**So yeah, just wanted to let you guys know that. Now it's really goodbye!**

**BYE!**


	6. Don't Get A Room!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**Back by popular demand, I have produced one last chapter for all the requests that have been made. I hope it satisfies all former and new readers. Enjoy.**

**Third Person P.o.V**

Driving in the streets of New York can be a pain in more than your butt, but it's especially painful when you're driving during after school hours. Students are driving from school to apartments, libraries, restaurants, shopping malls, Starbucks and every other place students go to after school.

For one young demigod couple, their only destination is home. After a tiring day of stressing math and history teachers, hectic project due dates, dramatic lunches, swimming practice and book clubs, the only destination in mind is the soft, overused blue sofa in the Jackson-Blofis apartment residence.

Unfortunately, that dream destination is still a long distance away and with the usual New York traffic, they aren't going to get anywhere anytime soon. So, stuck in traffic, the young couple wait in silence, the slight tapping of fingers on the steering wheel is the only sound that can be heard inside the otherwise silent car.

Percy can't help but fidget around while he waits for the traffic to move, his ADHD kicking in just a few moments ago. He taps his fingers on the leather steering wheel while licking his chapped lips. He never really liked New York traffic, but who does? The slow movement of the cars and the silence that fills the car only increases his hyper activeness. He wants to put up some music or bring up conversation but when he glances at Annabeth beside him, engrossed in her fourth novel of the week, he is hesitant, not wanting to disturb her. So, to his dismay, he has to go through traffic in eerie silence.

About an hour into traffic, or 15 minutes, Percy knows no difference, the cars start to move. Percy lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods." Annbeth mutters beside him, and he is slightly startled to hear her voice after such a long moment of silence. "I could've finished this book if we hadn't moved."

He nods "I think I would've honestly jumped out of the car if it didn't move." he chuckles as he takes a turn. "Gods, I hate New York traffic."

A few minutes later, Percy is backing up on his parking space in the underground parking lot of their apartment building. Satisfied with his handy work, he stops the engine and they both head out towards the elevator. Annabeth presses the round 7 button as the elevator door closes. The elevator ascends to their floor while the soft and mellow elevator music surrounds them. But, neither pays attention to quiet music for the only thing in both demigods minds are the soft surfaces that they will crash on and the long hours that they will waste with sleep.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. They make their way over to the beige door and Percy searches for his keys in his pockets. He grabs his car key, along with every other key in his possession and searches for his house key.

After searching multiple times, he doesn't find his apartment key, but tries all of them anyway, desperate. After multiple tries, he grunts and slams his fist on the door. "I lost my key to the house!" he exclaims, irritated at himself. "To make it worse, mom is out grocery shopping." he adds.

"Don't you have a spare key hidden somewhere?" Annbeth asks him

"We used to, but when someone in the building got broken into using their hidden key, mom and Paul don't want to take chances." he replies.

Annabeth sighs. "I guess we'll have to wait for Paul or Sally to come back then." she drops her back by the door and lean against the wall.

Percy sighs and drops his bag next to hers, sliding against the wall until he is sitting on the cold concrete floor. "So much for sleeping until dinner." Annabeth grunts in agreement.

And so, for the next half an hour, they do nothing but wait by the apartment door, doing random stuff to ease the boredom and impatience. Annabeth continues her novel while Percy walks around, eats his blue gummy bears, twirls Annabeth's hair, sleeps on her shoulder, groans and complains and a series of other stuff.

"What is taking mom so long? It's just food!" he groans for the hundredth time, hovering above her.

"I don't know. Register line? Traffic?" Annabeth murmurs distractedly. She's switched from reading to sketching more buildings for Olympus.

Percy groans again and slides down onto the floor next to her. He leans his head onto her shoulder, and with a slight pout says; "I just want to lay down and take a nap."

Annabeth glances at him and can't help but smile at his cute little pout. She giggles and he turns to look at her, slightly surprised. He raises an eyebrow in a silent question. She shrugs "You look cute when you pout." His smile widens. He leans in and kisses her on her cheek which makes her giggle more. He assaults her face with more kisses while wrapping his arms around her waist. After a while of his endless assault, she laughs and gently pushes him off. "Since you put it that way, I'll let you rest your pouty little head of yours on my legs. But, I might have to use your head as a table." she laughs as she stretches her legs in front of her and raising her sketchbook off of her lap. She pats her lap and motion for him to lie down.

"Your lap is always so tempting to lie down on, but I think I'll pass for now." Percy tells her and she raises an eyebrow in response. Percy continues "Because right now, I can think of something else I want to do, something more tempting." he smirks. Her eyes shine with amusement and she returns his smirk. "Oh?" He nods.

He tightens his arms around her waist and pull her against him, closing in the small distance in between. He nuzzles into her neck and breathes in her lemony scent. He plants a soft kiss on her neck and she puts her sketchbook and pencil on the ground next to her. She turns her body to face him, no longer against the wall and places her palm on his cheek, and places a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

Percy kisses his way up from her neck, to her jaw, to her cheek until he makes his way onto her lips. The feeling of each other's soft lips against theirs instantly makes the stress and fatigue of earlier events vanish. Annabeth wraps her arms around his neck, and getting tired of their position next to each other, shifts, throwing her leg over Percy's outstretched ones, kneeling with each knee on either side of him, straddling him.

They continue to kiss, lost in each other's lips, savouring the moment of fantasy before they have to go back to reality. Percy leans up to her as he deepens the kiss, tightening his hold on her while Annabeth's fingers tangle themselves in his messy black hair.

In the distance, they hear the sound of a door slamming shut, echoing throughout the empty apartment hall, the signal of someone elses presence, but they pay no attention, not wanting to waste precious time on a stranger they probably won't ever see again.

In the midst of it all, Annabeth leans back a little, just barely, and whispers against his lips. "We should've done this from the beginning." she gives him a long kiss "My novel was getting pretty boring." and she continues. Percy, however, only grunts in response. She smirks.

Moments later, their kisses slow down, until they are left panting in front of each other, foreheads touching, eyes closed. Percy gives her small pecks every few seconds as they try to collect their breaths. When their breathing have calmed they stay the way they are, facing each other, wrapped around the other, savoring their moment together. The moment was perfect for the two of them, just being alone and together. The past few weeks have been exhausting and they barely got time alone together. Who would've thought that the cold concrete floor next to their apartment door would be the most romantic place they would end up in?

"Ahem!" the quiet cough of someone overhead causes both pair of seagreen and grey to snap open. Both heads turn abruptly to the person overhead and their faces heat up as they feel the rush of blood rising to their cheeks.

"Hi mom."Percy squeaks out as they stare up at Sally Jackson, raised eyebrows and all. "I lost my key. We were waiting for you to get home." he felt like he needed to defend themselves.  
"So I see." she smirks down at them. She walks around them and rummage through her purse for her keys. Percy and Annabeth quickly untangle themselves and grab their bags. Sally pushes open the door with both teenagers following close behind, still red in the face. Sally places the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

"Don't worry about it Sally, Percy and I will take care of it." Annabeth smiles up at her.

She smiles back "Alright then."

"Yeah mom, we'll be down right away, we just need to go up to my room real quick to gra-"

"Um," Sally interrupts him mid-sentence. " I don't think I want the both of you alone in a room together for a little while." Both demigods blush again. "I mean, if you can do that in the hallway of an apartment building, I don't think it'd be smart for you two to be alone in a room together." the blush brightens "I mean, of course, it's only for a little while. I just think you guys are too young for this and-"

"Yes, of course mom." Percy sputters out "We were just gonna drop our bags in my room."

"Right, of course. Go ahead."

They both nod and head upstairs, both still blushing. They climb up the stairs in silence, too embarrassed to even laugh about the situation. Once inside the room, they pause, look at each other and burst out laughing. After regaining their breaths and calming their breathy laughs, Percy speaks up.

"I am so confused." he laughs

"When are you not?" Annabeth teases.

"Funny. But seriously though, everyone keeps on telling us to get a room but now they don't want us to get a room! People are so confusing!" Percy exclaims with a laugh.

Annabeth walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck. She gives him a soft and sweet kiss. She smiles softly at him. "Let's just do it where we can then."

"And where is that?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smirks up at him "Everywhere." she captures his lips in hers.

And from then on, they didn't care where they kissed and who saw. As long as they get to kiss and be with each other, it barely matters where they are, whether they are in Camp Half-Blood, up on Olympus, in school, at home, in the mall, in the park, or in the streets of New York City, as long as they're holding each other, it doesn't matter whether they do get a room or not.

**FIN  
Think the ending was suckish, but it's good enough for me. Until my next story!  
By: kayla-thebored**


End file.
